


Catfish

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animagus character, Gen, HP AU, guess whos the cat, john is a hufflepuff and u cant change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: 319. "Where did that cat come from?"





	Catfish

“Where did that cat come from?”

 

John looked up from the off-color white cat to see Jane, a third year and his sister, peering over them from the table. John shrugs, continuing to scratch at the cat's head.   
  
"I dunno." John replies, a bucktoothed smile on his face. "It just went up to me in the hallway and followed me into the common room." The cat purrs when John scratches behind an ear, pushing its head into his fingers. The Hufflepuff laughs at the action, even when the cat seemed to shoot him a look. “You're really affectionate, aren't you?”   
  
A loud sneeze erupts from the other side of Jane's table, startling the cat. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, JOHN!" Karkat yells, throwing his free arm up while the other was holding a tissue to his nose. "Go pet the fucking claw beast in the other room! You know I'm fucking allergic to them!"   
  
John pouts at him, stopping his scratching momentarily. "Aww, Karkat you're so mean!" He says, faking a sad tone. The cat meows and paws at his hand. "See? The cat agrees with me,  _ don't youuu? _ " He coos at the cat, continuing the scratching.   
  
The cat meows and purrs. Karkat scoffs and sneezes again, sending his parchment up a flew inches. John snickers at the suffering Hufflepuff. “Anyway, you need a name!” He says, moving his fingers to under the cat's chin. The cat seemed to attempt looking indignant. “I can't keep calling you 'the cat’! What if there were multiple cats here? That would get confusing!”

 

Karkat moans in despair, Jane chuckling a bit behind her Potions book. “Please, no more fucking cats. I'll fucking die in this magic shithole.” He pleaded as he clawed his hands down his face, a tissue sticking out of his right nostril. “And don't fucking name it, for God's sake! You'll get attached and I'll  _ really _ die in this magic shithole!!” A pureblood Hufflepuff in the back muttered  _ 'who’s god?’ _ .

 

“What should I name you…” John mutters, ignoring Karkat’s griping. “You're white and fluffy so how about… Cloud!” The cat looked at John blankly. “Also you know, the Final Fantasy character!” John tried, tilting his head. The cat turned it's head away. John pouts. “Cloud it is, then…” The raven haired Hufflepuff sighed.

 

Karkart growls. "Are you seriously going to let me fucking  _ suffer _ , you nooksucking dipshit?!" He bashes his head on the table, sneezing occasionally. “I'll fucking kill you before my allergies kill me!”   
  
"I know you won't kill me, Karkat! You still love me." John says with a grin. Suddenly, Cloud hisses and John flinches back, startled. Karkat and his table mates jumped, and the ones further from them turned in their direction.   
  


Cloud looks startled from the hiss, as if it didn't know it came from itself. It suddenly got up and ran towards the exit just as Kankri, a sixth year and Karkat's brother, enters the common room.   
  
"Hey, wait!" John calls out, scrambling to follow the cat. By the time he stumbles out to the corridor, Cloud is nowhere to be seen.

 

The raven haired boy peered between throngs of Hogwarts students to find the white-ish ball of fur. “Huh…” He breathes out, dumbfounded. “I hope Cloud’s got an owner...”

 

“Joooohn!! You need to do your homework!” Jane calls from inside the common room. After one more half-hearted search in the corridor for Cloud, he heads back inside with slumped shoulders.

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the castle, in the dungeons, an off-white cat mewls at a blonde first year Slytherin. The girl rolls her eyes at the cat and scoops it up, chiding the cat. She gets a meow in response and she raises an eyebrow.

 

“Cloud? Well, he isn't quite wrong, Dave…” She acknowledges in a calm voice, walking inside Slytherin. The indignant mewl of a cat and delicate chuckling echoed in the hallway, just as the entrance slid back to a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> hey is the homestuck fandom even alive?? lmao
> 
> also pls dont hit me if john, jane, karkat, n kankri dont fit your headcanons for potterstuck. they just,,, fit hufflepuff....


End file.
